Most furniture joints are fixed by means of adhesive or joined by means of dowel and hole construction, tongue and groove construction, screws, bolts, friction sleeves, pins and the like, none of which are appropriate to furniture which is delivered knocked-down to the customer for erection, particularly when such furniture is supplied in modular form to enable from time-to-time adding or removing modules. While the joint herein illustrated is designed specifically for knocked-down furniture of the modular type, it can also be used in the construction of furniture by the manufacturer in place of conventional joints with the advantage that if it becomes necessary to disassemble the furniture for the purpose of repair, transportation or storage, such disassembly may be achieved easily without the aid of special tools and reassembled after repair without the aid of special fastenings and/or tools.